Natsu Dragneel Must Die
by Juju-Bear1228
Summary: New girl, Lucy Heartfilia, catches the High School hottie, Natsu Dragneel, dating three girls at once. When the girls find out, they band together to get revenge and ask Lucy for help. But things don't go as planned, especially when Lucy thinks she's falling for the pink-haired boy herself.


**Hey guys! So this story is based off the movie, "John Tucker Must Die." The characters in the movie reminded me a lot of the characters in Fairy tail, so I decided to make a fanfic combining the two. The plot is pretty much the same, but I'm adding my own ideas here and their, and leaving out some stuff from the movie. Hope you guys Enjoy!**

**WARNING: LOTS OF CUSSING, VIOLENCE, AND MINOR ADULT THEMES**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Chapter 1**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Mom?

"Get out the car."

"I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

"Then why am I still in the car?"

"Lucy, I'm not joking.

"Neither am I."

My mother sighed and gave me a heated glare. "Lucy, I'm gonna count to three. If your still in this car when I get to three..." She didn't even have to finish that sentence.

"One."

"OKAY, IM LEAVING!" I nearly flung my self out the car.

"Good girl, I'll pick you up later. Have a good day at school!" With that she quickly drove off.

"More like hell..." I muttered to myself. "Let's just get this over with..."

I strode into the school, tossing my blonde hair behind my shoulders. Some of the students gave me curious looks, dirty looks, flirtatious looks. Their was just a whole collection of looks. But I could care less. If you guys haven't figured it out already; I really don't want to be here.

My mom's always making us move, so I never really had a lot of friends growing up. But why would I need friends? I'm perfectly fine with staying in my room all day watching soap operas. By myself. So now I'm attending Fairy Tail High School, from what I heard It seems pretty popular.

I sighed and decided to observe my surroundings as I walked down the hall. Nothing really caught my interest, you got your cheerleaders, jocks, nerds. Seems like a typical high school.

Further down the hell— sorry, I meant _'hall'_— I noticed a pink-haired boy casually leaning against the lockers, talking to a white-haired girl in a cheerleader outfit.

"Sorry Lis, I can't tonight." I heard him say, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not?" The white-haired girl asked him, a small pout on her face.

"I have...things to do."

"What kinda things?"

He sighed looking around as if someone was gonna save him. Suddenly, his onyx-eyes locked with my brown ones. He examined me for a second, his eyes lingered a little longer on my chest then they should. What's up with this guy? His girlfriend is literally standing in front of him.

"NATSU!" She suddenly yelled, snapping him out of his daze.

I scoffed. What an asshole.

I walked past them and made my way to the class I was assigned.

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

At lunch I sat next to a girl I met in class, her name is Levy. We mostly talked about books we read, but I decided to change the subject to something that's been bugging me since this morning.

"So, Levy, who's the asshole with the jocks?" I asked glaring at the pink-haired boy across the cafeteria, talking with his friends.

"Huh?" She followed my eyes and chuckled. "Oh, that's Natsu Dragneel, captain of the football team. He's pretty popular around here."

"I see..." I muttered as everyone laughed at something he said.

"Yeah, he's dating the head cheerleader, Lisanna." She said pointing to the white-haired girl from earlier, sitting with the cheerleaders.

"How about her?" I asked, pointing to a scarlet haired girl, lecturing a boy.

"That's Erza, head of the student council."

I nodded my head and looked around. Since I'm gonna be going here, I might as well know who's who.

"Her?" I asked pointing to a wavy haired brunette, surrounded by swooning boys.

"That's Cana, the party girl. She basically just likes to sleep around and drink."

"Okay, how about him?" I pointed to a raven-haired boy arguing with Natsu.

"That's Gray, Natsu's best friend. He has a really weird stripping habit..."

I sweat dropped. _That's not weird at all..._

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

I yawned as I made my way out of the school. Finally, I can go home.

Oh, wait. No I can't. I have work.

Wonderful.

I groaned dramatically as I hopped into my moms car. "How was school, Lucy?"

"It was...interesting, I guess."

"That's good, ready to go home?"

"I can't...I have work."

"Oh," was all she said. She drove in front of the café I work at and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, after this, you can finally go home."

"Yeah..." I sighed and exited the car. "I'll see you later mom."

She smiled softly before driving off again and I entered the café.

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

"How may I help you two?" I asked, smiling at the elderly couple.

"We'll just take two glasses of water for now, thank you."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your waters." I turned on my heel and right before I entered the kitchen, I noticed a head of pink hair. I back tracked a little and noticed it was that asshole from school.

And it looks like he's on a date...but not with Lisanna. Instead, it was that girl Levy was telling me about, Cana.

Maybe they're just friends?

That idea flew out the window when she leaned over and pecked his lips.

**HOLY SHIT HE'S CHEATING ON HER!**

"This was fun," I heard Cana say as she stood up, "but I gotta go now." She blew him a kiss before exiting the cafe.

I scoffed angrily and crossed my arms over my chest. This guy has to be the biggest douche I ever met.

Not to long after Cana left, a scarlet haired girl came in. Isn't that the student council president, Erza? She swiftly started making her way to the table.

No...don't tell me.

"Hey, babe." She said as she pecked his cheek and sat in the seat Cana previously sat in.

I was wrong. This guy _is_ the biggest douche I ever met.

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Keep it down," I told Levy as her outburst attracted some unwanted attention.

"Sorry...I-I just can't believe it," she muttered.

"Is it so hard to believe?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"What, Natsu cheating?" I nodded. "No, just that Erza being one of the girls he's cheating on...now that's hard to believe."

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, we were interrupted by a whistle.

"Okay, men! We'll be playing volleyball today." All the girls, including Levy and I, groaned in agony.

"Can't we just play jump rope?" Levy suggested, considering the last time we played volleyball the ball seemed to really like her face.

"Men don't play jump rope," our gym teacher, Elfman, replied.

"We're not men..." We all muttered.

"So, are you gonna tell them?" Levy asked as we made our way to the middle of the gym.

"Why should I? I don't know them and it's not really any of my business anyway."

"Yeah I guess..." Levy muttered.

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

I sighed deeply, as I took out my English book from my locker. Okay, 4 more hours and I could go home. Just 4 more hours.

Suddenly, I heard shouts coming from down the hall.

What the hell is going on?

I started walking towards the source of the noise out of curiosity. Probably shouldn't have done that.

Once I got there, I noticed a large crowd surrounding something.

"Excuse me," I muttered repeatedly, as I attempt to make my way through the crowd. Once I made it to the front, I saw what seemed to be Erza and Cana trying to kill each other.

"YOU SLUT!" Erza yelled, as she swung her fist towards Cana.

I'm guessing they found out Natsu's cheating on them.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING 'SLUT', SLUT." Cana bellowed back, barely dodging her punch.

If I knew this would end up like an episode of "Bad Girls Club," I would've brought some popcorn.

"YOUR BOTH SLUTS!" Everyone whipped their heads to the source of the voice.

There stood Lisanna, attempting to look intimidating. That was a epic fail considering, **(A)** she's wearing a cheerleader uniform, **(B)** she has Pom Poms in her hands, and **(C) **she has a baby face so it's kinda hard to take her seriously.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Are these girls really fighting over a boy with pink hair?

"NO HE'S MINE," Cana and Eza screamed simultaneously as they both lunged at Lisanna. I winced when they both pulled each other's hair.

Alright, that's it, I can't watch this anymore.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, as I jumped in and attempted to pry Erza and Cana off of Lisanna. They didn't even seem to notice me, since they were to busy trying to strangle each other.

Now that I think about it...where the hell are the teachers?

"Go get a teacher," I told one of the girls in the crowd, as I continued to try and break them up. She hesitated for a moment, but then quickly went to find help.

I grabbed Erza by the waist, and tried with all my might to get her off Cana and Lisanna.

Now I understand what Levy meant in the gym.

Who the hell would be stupid enough to cheat on this girl?

Natsu Dragneel, that's who.

"**OKAY, ENOUGH!**" I yelled, letting go of Erza, causing her to fall face first into Lisanna and Cana.

I stood up, dusting off my skirt, and glared disapprovingly at them. They seemed to finally notice me, as they turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and you wanna fight each other?" I said, as I took a deep breath to calm myself down, " are you _fucking_ _insane_?"

Right at that moment the principle, Makarov, decided to show up. And let me just say, for a short man, he was pretty terrifying when he wants to be.

Yesterday, I saw him blow up on this student cause he stuck his gum under a desk. Long story short, the guy was in tears when he was through with him.

So if he blew up on some guy for sticking gum under a desk, I can imagine how he would react to a full-out fight between three girls.

Especially, since it looks like I was apart of it.

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

"How did I get dragged into this mess?"

I turned around in my chair and saw: Lisanna with a bloody nose and two tampons stuffed up it, Cana with a black eye and a ice pack on it, and Erza, who seemed to take the least damage (no surprise there) with a minor scratch on her cheek.

I turned back to the front of the classroom and huffed.

I tried explaining to Principle Makarov that I had nothing to do with this, and that I was only trying to break up the fight, but he didn't believe me.

So here we are in detention. Day 1 of 27.

I don't think I'll be able to survive in this classroom with these three maniacs for 4 weeks.

"I can't believe this," I heard Lisanna mutter behind me.

_What? That he cheated on you with two other girls? Or that you didn't find out sooner?_

"I swear, he shall not live to see another day..." Erza growled.

"Eh...we were never exclusive anyway."

We all turned to stare at Cana dumbstruck. She simply shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "It's still fucked up though."

It was quiet after that, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Natsu Dragneel is the most densest boy I ever met," Lisanna suddenly spoke up. "I didn't even think he knew what sex was, let alone how to cheat on three girls without getting caught."

"He's one sly bastard," Cana said as she pulled out a beer bottle.

I turned around in my chair again and faced the three girls, finally deciding to speak up.

"Did he call you guys pet names a lot? Ya know, like: sweetheart, baby, honey, and shit like that?"

I took their silence as a yes.

"Well, he only did that so he wouldn't mix your names up," I said as realization dawned on their faces. "And since you guys are each from a different clique, he knows you guys don't talk to each other. So, he figured you wouldn't find out. And he lied when he said not to tell anyone about your relationship, because he wants to keep your love a 'secret.'"

They all gaped at me, and I smiled sheepishly.

"How do you know all this?" Erza asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I watch a lot of soap operas."

Lisanna opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when Principle Makarov came in. "Okay girls, your free to go."

I grabbed my stuff and exited the classroom.

Finally, I can go home.

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

"I'm going out," my mom told me, as I watched one of my latest soap operas.

"Where?" I asked curiously, noticing how dressed up she was.

"A date," she answered, as she smiled. "And you have some guests at the door."

Before I could ask who it was, she was already making her way downstairs. Who the hell would be visiting me?

I sighed as I got off my bed, and made my way downstairs.

My jaw literally touched the ground when I saw who it was. "What are you guys doing here?!"

There, siting on my couch were Lisanna, Cana, and Erza. They looked uncomfortable, and had a lot of space between them.

"We need your help," Lisanna said, as she stood up.

"With?" I asked, cautiously.

"With revenge," Cana answered as her and Erza stood up as well. "That bastards gonna pay for what he did."

**"NATSU DRAGNEEL MUST DIE!"** Erza declared, punching a hole in the wall.

Man, I really liked that wall.

"Okay. First of all, how the hell do you know where I live? Second of all, I think we should all take a moment to grieve for that wall..."

We stood their in silence for several seconds.

"As the student council president," Erza said continuing the conversation. "It is my job to know each and every students address."

"I didn't think the student council president needed to know that, but okay," I muttered.

"And I know what he did was pretty fucked up, but I think killing him is pretty extreme don't you?"

"We're not _really_ gonna kill him," Lisanna replied, as she rolled her eyes. (Hahaha that rhymes.)

"But we _are_ gonna kill his reputation," Cana added, with a evil grin on her face.

"What's your name, again?" Lisanna asked, as she looked at me curiously.

"Lucy," I replied with a small smile.

"So, what do you say, Lucy. Wanna help us?" Erza asked, holding out her hand.

I started at her hand for a couple of seconds, and sighed as I grabbed it.

"I have nothing better to do anyway."

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Natsu Dragneel Must Die**

;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:; ;:*:;

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
